Multi-resolution images with varying regions of resolutions provide for a reduction in the complexity of an image's detail. Foveated imaging is a type of multi-resolution image where the regions of resolution correspond to the level of detail that is distinguishable by the human eye, therefore reducing the amount of superfluous detail in peripheral regions of the foveated image. Conventional mechanisms for multi-resolution images may reduce GPU workload, but do not take advantage of the reduced complexity of these multi-resolution images, requiring bandwidth equivalent to transmission of a continuous-resolution image.